


野餐之后

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 西部世界AU





	野餐之后

金发的少年站在不远处挥动手中的魔杖，布置下一道道无形的屏障，山毛榉树下的红发少年指尖起舞，指挥着小篮子里的食物们按照顺序排列好，又想尽办法趁主人不注意的时候恶作剧，盖勒特完成结界的时候阿不思正分开两只碟子，他们都认为自己乘着的坩埚蛋糕是最好吃的，并企图撞翻对方。   
“难得天气不错。”盖勒特在情人身边坐下，顺手向那两只还在聒噪的碟子发出一条咒语，碟子们尖叫一声，接着安静下来，而其他杯子和碟子们都微微抖了抖。   
“你该再耐心一点。”阿不思捧起那只抖得要把蜂蜜酒全撒出来的杯子喝了一口，成功地安抚下了它。盖勒特明显对此不太满意，但情人带着蜂蜜香气的吻能够迅速带走那点小情绪。   
“计划是明天，我想你已经收好东西了。”金发少年躺在情人的腿上，手指缠着一缕微卷的红发，“想想我们将完成的那些，我和你，我们两个。”  
“我想今晚我很可能会睡不着觉。”阿不思笑着与他十指相扣，“为了更伟大的利益。” “当然。”金发少年坐起来，嘴角挂着抹不怀好意的笑附在他耳边，“而且我保证你今晚会睡得很熟。”  
某人一向言出必行，于是山毛榉叶间的缝隙过滤一层月光，剩下的那些便点缀在树下少年们光裸的皮肤上，像是红发少年平日里最喜欢的那些星星。   
“看看你。”爱人将他抱起来放在腰间，被汗水浸湿的红发一部分黏在背上，另一部分则随着顶弄的幅度微微扬起，那人还嫌他不够难受似的，含住阿不思一边的耳垂轻咬：“你可比星星美多了。”下身顿时被更重地绞紧，怀中人也战栗得更厉害，盖勒特不再大幅动作，而是整根埋在里面研磨阿不思最受不了的那一点，终于从阿不思一直紧咬着的嘴唇间逼出了一声声的哭叫，坏透的家伙听到这声音开始变本加厉，一边欺负爱人全身碰不得的地方一边舔着爱人的耳朵告诉他他叫得有多引人犯罪。直到金发的少年巫师把微凉的液体灌进爱人体内，阿不思整个瘫倒在他身上，下身的小嘴依旧痉挛地绞着那根肉棒，盖勒特轻轻梳理着他的长发，似乎有轻吻落在他头顶。   
“我说过会保证你睡得很熟的。”这是阿不思陷入睡眠之间听清的最后一句话。  
阿不思醒来时是是在自己房间，盖勒特在书桌上给他留下了一张字条，告诉他会在下午的时候来找他再一起出发。 现在离午饭还有一段时间，阿不思收拾完毕下楼，以后他恐怕就很难再回到这里，虽然渴望外面的世界，但弟弟妹妹始终是他世上唯一的血亲。为他们做一顿饭这种小事以后怕也没什么机会再做了。  
阿利安娜从他走进厨房之后就偷偷站在门口往里瞧，她还是很少说话，但眼里对兄长的依恋从未因此减少，如果当年没有发生那一切，阿利安娜大概会是霍格沃茨里一名非常受欢迎的学生。  
一切都会好起来的，十八岁的少年告诉自己，他将和爱人一起踏上旅途，找到传说中的三件圣器和治好妹妹的方法，最终彻底改变这个世界。 但一切从阿不福思把那张纸条拍在餐桌上的那一刻改变了。 “我说你今天为什么肯好好呆在家里了。”山羊小子脸涨得通红，“所以这算什么？最后给我和安娜一顿饭，然后从此之后就可以心安理得地什么都不管了？！”  
“你不该不经人同意就进别人的房间拿走别人的物品，阿不福思。”做兄长的脸色也不好。   
“或许你应该先解释一下为什么昨天我睡前你都不在房间里，而早上你又在家里出现了，和这个一起。”阿不福思沉着脸，“你所谓的规矩怕也是因人而异，对于那个王八蛋而言你巴不得他天天都能出现在你房间里或者其他地方是吧？！”   
“阿不福思！”年长的一位脸微微涨红，“以后我再跟你讨论这个，但是现在这张纸条上的事我正要跟你商量。”   
“商量？跟我有什么好商量的？”阿不福思把那张纸条朝着哥哥脸上丢去，“你和那个王八蛋什么都商量好了，还需要跟我说什么？我只要接受大天才的意见就可以了，跟我有什么好商量的！”  
“别这么称呼盖勒特行吗？”阿不思试图拿出些兄长的样子，“你马上要开学了，我们会带上安娜一起，到时就可以找到治好她的方法。”   
“治好安娜的方法？”阿不福思冷笑着，“你到底明不明白，安娜现在的状态根本没有办法转移，她需要的是安稳的生活环境！你究竟是为了治好安娜，还是因为只要她好起来，你的负担就再也不存在了？！从此以后就可以心安理得地跟着那个王八蛋进行你们那些所谓的伟大事业！ ”  
阿不思还没来得及反驳，已经有人先他一步开口，金发少年是幻影移形到邓布利多家的客厅，正好撞上这一幕。   
“愚蠢。”金发少年上前一步，“你根本就不了解我和你哥哥要做的对所有巫师而言有多重要，一旦这些东西实现了，你的小妹妹还用得着这样拖着整个家东躲西藏吗！”   
“你再说一次！”山羊小子气得浑身发抖，对着对面那人拔出了魔杖，而盖勒特一脸轻蔑，做出了相同的动作。一时剑拔弩张，阿不思根本来不及阻止，爱人已经再次开口：“你和那个小姑娘也拖累他够久了山羊小子，别告诉我你一点这样的自觉都没有。”  
阿不福思的回答是一道统统石化，极怒状态的少年明显已经把未成年巫师不得在校外施展魔法的规定抛到九霄云外了。 而这道咒语被对方轻易防御消解，金发小子撤下防护阴沉着脸：“看来你真的需要一点教训。”“盖勒特！”阿不思还没来得及阻止，不详的红色已经从少年的杖尖出现朝着阿不福思的胸口击去，阿不思瞪大了眼看着弟弟痛苦地倒下，在地上痉挛着发出惨叫。   
“盖勒特停下！”阿不思跑向自己的弟弟，他根本想象不出爱人会把钻心咒用在自己的弟弟身上。而爱人的表情因愤怒而扭曲，平日里阳光欢乐的少年仿佛从来不曾存在过。  
他还在试图阻止战局进一步扩大，而恢复过来的阿不福思却一把推开了兄长，挣扎着朝盖勒特发出又一道魔咒，而阿不思惊恐地发现那也是一条恶咒。   
“停下，你们都停下！”   
客厅转眼变成混战现场，无数条魔咒从杖尖射出，沙发和软垫被划开破口棉花飞得整个屋子都是，相框和装饰画混着碎玻璃散了一地，被殃及的杯碟们因为被击中而尖叫，而更大型的家具正颤抖着预备逃跑。盖勒特和阿不福思都已经红了眼，每一道魔咒都冲着对方要害击去，阿不思努力帮阿不福思挡去那些攻击力过强的恶咒，而这显然更加激怒了盖勒特，他冲着爱人吼着你竟然帮着他，一边加紧攻势。阿不福思身上被划了好几个口子，而疼痛只是不断激起他的斗志。  
所以一开始当阿利安娜跑进客厅的时候，没有一个人注意到。   
三个少年们看到的只有小女孩倒下的身体。阿不福思站着，魔杖从手里滑下去落在地上发出一声脆响。阿不思跪在妹妹身边，伸出手慢慢附在妹妹的脸上。   
她的体温正在流失。  
“盖勒特……”少年脑海中一片空白，只能下意识呼唤自己的爱人。可这一次他没听到回应。 “盖勒特……”他回过头，可他金发的爱人已经不在这里了，耳边只剩下弟弟崩溃的嚎啕声。 

 

金发的少年站在不远处挥动手中的魔杖，布置下一道道无形的屏障，山毛榉树下的红发少年指尖起舞，指挥着小篮子里的食物们按照顺序排列好，又想尽办法趁主人不注意的时候恶作剧，盖勒特完成结界的时候阿不思正分开两只碟子，他们都认为自己乘着的坩埚蛋糕是最好吃的，并企图撞翻对方，旁边的那瓶蜂蜜酒和两个杯子正在偷偷打赌谁会获胜。  
盖勒特坐在阿不思旁边瞧着爱人怎么分开那两个碟子，并努力让他们相信他们乘着的坩埚蛋糕是一样的好吃。  
“你该把耐心多花点在我身上。”金发小混蛋有点不爽地伸指弹了一下一只刚刚闹事的碟子，那只碟子立即尖叫着跳到旁边去了。阿不思有点无奈，但沉浸在爱情中的少年愿意包容爱人偶尔的任性行为。   
明天就是约好要出发的日子，两个人在甜腻腻的野餐后躺在草坪上确认最后的事宜。  
“阿不福思肯定会很反对。”阿不思有些担心，“所以，明天跟他商量的时候，尽量克制一下好吗盖尔？”   
“所以我说，你该把更多的耐心花在我身上。”盖勒特皱着眉，“好吧好吧，小道德家。不过如果那只山羊太过份了那就是另一回事了。”  
阿不思流露出一丝感激的神情，盖勒特则勾起嘴角：“级长对于遵守纪律的学生应该给予一些奖励不是吗？” 红发少年感受到了那只放在自己后腰开始不老实的手，笑得懒洋洋的：“但你可不是霍格沃茨的学生。”   
“可我是个好学的学生，好学的学生应该得到鼓励。” 盖勒特翻身压在爱人上方叼起他一边的耳垂压低了声音，“学长。”   
阿不思恐怕再过一百年，他也还是拿这个人没一点办法。野餐后杯碟还没来得及收起来，他在被盖勒特剥下衣物掰开腿的同时隐约听到了那些器具们兴奋的讨论，这明显使他感到更加羞耻了，而那人还没打算放过他，小混蛋伸手按着他的头强迫他看向结合处，于是浑身颤抖的阿不思眼见着那个入口处狠狠紧缩了一下，两人的喘息声也跟着拔高，盖勒特伸手在他臀瓣上狠狠打了几下。  
“放松点宝贝。” 那只不老实的手还留在臀部揉搓，“我要动不了了。”  
回应他的是一声哭叫。   
而第二天的情况跟他们预想的一样，阿不福思的态度坚决。   
“你们根本没搞清楚这样的后果是什么！”山羊小子指着哥哥和金发混蛋大骂，“安娜的状态现在哪都不能去！别拿什么治好她当借口！”   
“那就别挡我们的路，山羊小子。”盖勒特口气也相当不好，“你们拖累他够多了。”  
“对呀，伟大的阿不思邓布利多被他平庸的弟弟和生病的妹妹拖累，现在他终于找到逃离这些东西的办法了！”阿不福思咆哮着，“我才不关心你想要把这个世界搞成什么样子！你如果要走你就别再回来！但是安娜必须留下，剩下的几年我可以不读！”   
“你必须完成你的学业阿不福思。”阿不思上前一步，“安娜的事我一定会小心，她也是我妹妹。”   
“别装出那副你还多想管我们的样子！”山羊小子完全失去理智，“今天要不你就跟这个王八蛋走，走了也就别再回来，我就当没你这个哥哥，要不你就永远别再跟这个家伙见面！”   
“小子你不要太过分了。”盖勒特的手几次已经伸向了口袋里的魔杖，又被阿不思几次按住，他知道盖勒特最擅长的是哪些咒语，也同样明白阿不福思绝对不是爱人的对手。 所以他完全没想到阿不福思会先拔出魔杖，只是一道简单的障碍重重，但极怒之下的阿不福思尽了全力，十八岁的少年看到爱人脸上不断放大的恐惧和绝望。  
那大概就是阿不思最后看到的画面了。   
阿不福思在兄长倒下的一瞬间呆住了，他耳边响起巨大的轰鸣声。而那个金发的混蛋抱着自己的哥哥，他从未从那个家伙脸上看到那样痛苦的表情。   
阿不思的体温消失了。跪坐在地板上的盖勒特缓缓抬起眼看向爱人的弟弟和谋杀者，而听到动静的小姑娘终于从房间里走了出来，她对刚刚发生的一切一无所知。  
邓布利多家的小屋中闪过不详的绿光。 

 

“你弟弟估计根本听不进去。”盖勒特躺在阿不思身边，“也许我们应该采取一些措施。”阿不思点点头：“但不能过激盖勒特，阿不福思有时的确容易冲动，但他并不是恶意。”   
“你就是对他们的耐心太好了。”盖勒特的手指缠住一缕爱人的红发，“不过没有关系，明天这一切都会结束了。”  
“我知道。”阿不思扣住爱人的手指，满眼都是这个人。  
正如盖勒特所说的，阿不福思在得知他们的计划后的确反应激烈，阿不思交涉无果之后他率先掏出了魔杖，并朝着盖勒特发出了第一道魔咒。盖勒特立即反击，并且迅速发展成三个人的混战，整个一楼的客厅很快变得一片混乱，从魔咒下逃出的小型摆件和器皿都尖叫着想要逃离这里。  
“你以为你算什么？”盖勒特发出又一条恶咒，阿不福思努力闪过，但脸上还是被擦出了一条血线。   
“阿不思的才华和能力就被淹没在你们这些愚蠢的家伙里了。”金发小子魔咒越发凶狠，爱人的警告被他一概忽略了，“你根本就不理解我们要做的事对你的小妹妹和所有的巫师而言意味着什么！”   
“我就是死也不会让你把我哥哥带走！你这个混账！”山羊小子拼尽全力挥舞魔杖抵抗，阿不思一边给两方施加防御一边大声叫他们冷静下来，而盖勒特闻言突然笑开：“那就如你所愿。”  
阿不思背对着盖勒特站在弟弟的尸体前，阿不福思今年十五岁了，他跟弟弟妹妹一起长大，模糊的记忆里依旧有父亲第一次抱着他去看母亲怀里的那个团子的情景，那个团子跟他有着相同的发色，安稳地窝在妈妈怀里。阿利安娜正慌张地扑在阿不福思身上，哥哥的体温已经消失，而她无法理解着意味着什么，只是不断地用手轻轻拍着哥哥的脸颊。  
“你走吧。”阿不思没有回头。 

 

“说实话我很紧张。” 阿不思躺在爱人身边，风吹过光裸的皮肤，有点凉飕飕的，他下意识地靠近身边的人。   
“所有事都是这样的，相信我。”金发少年翻身抱住爱人，“保密法，麻瓜，跟这些比起来搞定那只山羊不会更困难的。”   
“说实话有时我的确有这种感觉。”阿不思伸出手抚摸爱人的脸，“就好像我已经无数面临这个，但是总是找不到合理的办法。”   
“有信心点，你可是六年级就能跟尼克•勒梅通信的人。”盖勒特牵起一缕红发放在唇边轻吻。   
但当混战结束，阿不思抱着盖勒特逐渐失去体温的尸体跪坐在一片狼藉的客厅时，他脑子里一片空白。昨天还把他抱在怀里的人再也不会睁开眼了。   
“你满意了吗？”他抬头看向已经手足无措的弟弟，安娜躲在阿不福思的身后探出半个脑袋，眼神怯怯的。   
邓布利多家的长子带着爱人的尸体离开了熟悉的山谷，从此再没人见过他。 

 

“或许我们应该更谨慎一些。”阿不思看着爱人，“武力的方式毕竟无法真正解决问题，就算暂时能够达成一些东西，但终究是不稳定的。”   
“所以你今天把我叫来这里就是为了这个？”盖勒特手边的那只茶杯已经开始悄悄蹦到离他远一些的地方，生怕这个年轻巫师冲天的怒气会殃及到自己。   
“我只是觉得这点很重要。”阿不思并未被对方所影响，“因为我们要做的事涉及到的人和事太多了，必须要把这些都考虑清楚。如果我们将要站在最高处，那么就要为所有人负责。”   
“我对此并无异议。只是必要的武力是必须的，我想至少在你看过的有关麻瓜政权更替的记录里，都不可能做到不损伤任何人员。”盖勒特皱起眉，“我以为你能理解这一点阿不思。如果所有的精力都放到如何保全每一个人，那么我们想做的事要哪一天才能达成？”  
“所以我认为也许会有更好的解决方法，而且麻瓜也跟从前的不一样了。”阿不思翻开一本崭新的书，“这是我昨天晚上收到的，多吉说里面记录了麻瓜最新式的武器和交通工具。我们的人数毕竟跟麻瓜相差太大，虽然拥有魔力握有魔杖，但麻瓜们的武器也跟从前完全不同了，并且还在不断改进。而我们跟几百年前依旧没有任何差别。”  
“如果你的意思是劝我打退堂鼓的话那么不必了。”盖勒特彻底沉下脸，“我本来以为你能理解我的想法，看来是我看错。”   
“我的意思是我们应该对他们和巫师自己有更多的了解。”阿不思看向他，“我并不是说就此放弃这一切。”  
“我没看出这中间有什么区别。”盖勒特起身不顾阿不思的呼唤，朝着巴希达的小屋走去了。金发少年迅速收拾好了行李，向姑婆告了别，一个人踏上了旅程。 

 

金发的少年站在不远处挥动手中的魔杖，布置下一道道无形的屏障，山毛榉树下的红发少年指尖起舞，指挥着小篮子里的食物们按照顺序排列好，又想尽办法趁主人不注意的时候恶作剧，盖勒特完成结界的时候阿不思正分开两只碟子，他们都认为自己乘着的坩埚蛋糕是最好吃的，并企图撞翻对方。一瓶蜂蜜酒正在跟两个杯子打赌谁会赢，而茶壶则带着茶杯和奶壶远离战场生怕它们光滑透亮的釉面被奶油蹭脏。   
“姑婆家的这套茶具脾气一向比较大。”盖勒特抓起其中一只茶杯，对方发出了非常不悦的叫喊：“礼貌点小鬼，我可比你姑婆年龄还大！”盖勒特不屑地撇撇嘴，随手把它丢在了草地上，茶杯发出了一声惨叫，它的家庭成员们也立即开始七嘴八舌地指责盖勒特，金发少年被吵得头大，给整套茶具丢了个无声咒。   
“你怎么不帮我。”盖勒特抓起一只碟子里的坩埚蛋糕，另一只碟子立即委屈地哭了起来。阿不思只好从另一只碟子里也拿起一块，这才安抚住了那只感情丰富的小家伙。“只是看你被一群茶具包围的样子十分有趣。”阿不思憋着笑，盖勒特眯起眼，迅速凑到爱人的嘴角舔去那里粘着的奶油。   
“这下是谁比较有趣？” 金发小混蛋坏笑着看爱人连耳尖都红透了，旁边的杯碟们都发出了兴奋地惊呼，阿不思发誓他听到一只茶壶在叫未成年的茶杯和碟子们都闭上眼睛。  
“事实上我觉得我们需要继续讨论。”盖勒特看着阿不思把所有的器皿清理一新，那套娇矜的茶具难得表现出了感谢，他心下不得不承认阿不思的家务魔法比自己细致得多，要知道自己每次清理它们的时候只能得到一句“粗鲁的小子”作为报答。   
“当然，我正好也想找你谈下这个。”阿不思把最后一组茶托送回篮子里。盖勒特挥手将草地上铺着的亚麻布收好叠起来，指挥它也飞回篮子里。   
“或许我们应该更谨慎一点。”阿不思先开口，“我的意思不是全盘否认我们之前的观点。但对于武力的使用，我认为应该更加慎重一些，因为武力并不能真正解决问题，就算能通过它暂时达成某些目的，但终究是不稳定的。”   
“但武力依旧是必须的，因为如果从一个人的根本观念上改变需要漫长的时间，而要彻底改变所有人的思维模式恐怕就算我们活到尼克•勒梅的年纪也不一定能做到。”盖勒特看向爱人，“但你的担心也是对的，武力在达成征服目的的同时也更易于激起人的反抗心理。而如果日后陷入战争，武力滥用就变得无可避免，到时即便我们有心阻止，也难以控制整个局面。”  
“或许还有别的方法。”阿不思跟他十指相扣，“就像你刚才说的，从思维上改变才是真正能改变这个世界的方法。”   
“别告诉我是我想的那样。”盖勒特苦笑，一边把脑袋埋进阿不思的颈窝里。后者被他哈出的热气弄得痒得不行，也伸手去挠金发小子的痒，两个人在草地上嘻嘻哈哈地滚成一团。   
“作为老师也没什么不好的。”阿不思把爱人耳边的碎发别好，“而且能亲眼看着自己教出来的学生们做到更好的事，感觉应该也很不错。”   
“并且在适当的时候给这些学生施加一点小影响？”盖勒特吻在他额头，“如果是这样的话，我也要考虑先混个部长当了。”   
“肄业生竞选可没有那么容易。”阿不思故意逗他，最终被气急败坏的爱人压倒在山毛榉下。

 

画面归位一线，被一片漆黑取代。男人取下眼镜，跟工作台前的同事交换了一个眼神，对方得到信号，输入指令，红发与金发的少年双眼无神，分别走进一间玻璃箱。   
“这下剧情应该没有问题了。”男人转了转僵硬的脖子施展筋骨，“其实我觉得这样一点不适合他们，至少盖勒特•格林德沃可没那么容易放弃那些。”   
“但客户才是上帝，这年头大家都喜欢大团圆式的，和平一点的结局。”同事调侃着男人，“再说如果真的完全不需要任何改动，那么你的饭碗怕是早晚也要丢了。” 男人笑着点了点头，他走到玻璃箱前，箱内的“阿不思”闭着眼，像是睡着了。   
“他的确挺漂亮。等到正式开放的时候我恐怕得找个机会请他喝一杯。” “记得避开他的男朋友，被发现了恐怕不会那么容易放过你。”同事走到他身边，“不过他的确太完美了，就像真的。也不奇怪这个金发小混蛋会爱上他。”   
“先别担心我会被谁的男朋友报复，你才是那个需要找人喝一杯的。”男人挑起一边的眉毛，“再怎么逼真到底也是人造的产物，连拥有的思想也是虚假的。”   
“恐怕真的是最近压力太大。”同事按了按眉心，“出去喝一杯？”   
“乐意之极。”   
属于人类的脚步声渐远，实验室惨白的灯光一层层熄灭，空旷的空间里回荡着电子锁和机械锁扣上最后一层的回音。   
而黑暗里，两双蓝眼缓缓睁开。


End file.
